Prentiss and Isles
by magrat70
Summary: Jane has left to be a General's wife, leaving Maura crushed. A former FBI agent with a sad past joins BPD to be reborn in the city she died in. There will be no Jemily or Rizzles. This is Maura and Emily's story. If you don't like that idea or femslash don't read. Be open minded and give it a go
1. A New Start

Title; Prentiss and Isles

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine or Will and Casey would never happen and the woman would be with there intended.

Rating; T

Spoilers; everything up to season 7 Criminal Minds and Season 4 Rizzoli and Isles

Author's note; Discussing A Party to Boston, I left it open whether Emily and Maura slept together. Talking about I wondered what would happen if Jane did leave with Casey and Emily instead of joining Interpol decided to go back to back to where she 'died' and have a new start replacing a certain dark hair detective.

Author's note 2; some people will hate the idea of this story, anyone who has read my stuff knows I ship Jemily and Rizzles but this is about the story of two women that are lonely and attracted to one another. This is about Maura Isles and Emily Prentiss finding uncomplicated love and the reactions of those around them that for many years thought something else would happen.

Thank you to Sao 21 who helped me collect my thoughts and even have the courage to post what might be an unpopular story.

New Beginnings

Maura stretched her back out, she knew she had been doing too many hours since Jane left, her life felt empty. She never thought Jane would leave her, the pregnancy seemed to have made up her mind and she had left, married and gone from her life for good. The death of Frost in the auto accident had probably hastened her decision. It didn't stop Maura feeling lost and hurt, the Rizzoli clan still tried to include her in everything they did; she cried off as often as possible, taking as many calls as possible.

"Dr Isles, we need to go upstairs for the meeting." Susie reminded the doctor.

"I'll be up in a second," Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the last thing she wanted to go to was the introductions of the new homicide detectives.

xxxxxxx

Cavanaugh waited until he saw Dr Isles slip in the room before he started the meeting. He had wondered if he was going to have to drag the M.E up to the meeting. He was excited about the new edition to the team however he still felt that if Maura and Jane had got their shit together years ago he would still have his best detective. "As you know the last few weeks have been hard the death of detective Frost and detective Rizzoli's resignation has hit us all hard. We have new replacements to keep you on your toes. I'm pleased to say Frankie Rizzoli is following in the family tradition and joining us from the drugs unit."

A brief round of applause went round and a few cat calls. Maura hadn't been paying paying attention, she looked towards Cavanaugh to give Frankie a grin when her heart felt like it was about to jump in her throat, for a brief moment Maura had been sure Jane was standing next to Cavanaugh. A tall, slim woman with jet black hair, dressed in black pant suit with a red tank top and soulful brown eyes gazed at her, the eyes seemed to mesmerise her for the longest time until she had to look away.

"Okay and this is detective Emily Prentiss, we are lucky to have her, she is a former profiler with the BAU at the FBI. There was quiet in the bullpen, it was unknown for a Fed to leave and join the police and Emily could feel the suspicion all around her. "Detective Prentiss will be partnered with detective Rizzoli under Sergeant Korsak. Okay everybody back to work."

Emily followed Frankie. "Prentiss do you mind if I have my sister's old desk? The other one was my best friend's, is it okay if I call you Prentiss?"

"Whatever you need and Prentiss is fine, detective Rizzoli," Emily answered, the young detective seemed as nervous as her.

"Rizzoli or Frankie's fine."

"And I'm Vince Korsak," an older man approached Emily with his hand outstretched and she took it, his grip was firm but not trying to break the bones in her hands.

Emily had been intrigued by the woman dressed in pale blue channel dress balanced on five inch high heels, she would certainly be the best dressed cop she had seen in her life. It had been the way she looked at her with a mixture of hunger and then disappointment. "Frankie, who is the woman talking to Cavanaugh?"

"That's Maura, Dr Isles our chief M.E, the morgue is in the basement so we tend to have a close working relationship with her."

"Well your sister did anyway," Crowe snickered at Frankie.

"Fuck you Crowe," Frankie was seething ready to smack him.

"Come on we all know you got this position because the boss is diddling your mother."

Korsak put his hand on Frankie to stop him going after the office wanker.

Crowe's attention turned to Prentiss. "Profiler, you're the ones that walk into precincts and tell everyone that you're looking for a white male between the ages of 24 and 45, who pissed the bed when he was a kid."

"Your name's not Brad A real FBI agent?" Prentiss asked.

"What?" Crowe asked confused

"You remind me of another dick I met," Prentiss answered, wondering if this was going to be the shortest posting in living memory.

"So you ever shot your gun or had to take down a perp, or did you sit behind a desk all day?" Crowe bated Prentiss.

The ruckus had attracted Cavanaugh and Maura's attention. Cavanaugh was more than aware of the former agent's ability in the field, how she handled someone like Crowe interested him. He didn't want to have to babysit his new detective; brilliant as her record was.

Maura could almost feel the barely contained fury in the agent's eyes. What she remembered reading about the BAU, they did a very dangerous job and she imagined the agent had faced more than a few bad situation.

"Unsub, unknown subjects that's what we called the serial murders, rapists, terrorists and everything in between. You doubt my ability in the field. Hand to hand in the gym and then the shooting range, after work, then you can decide." Prentiss answered pulling up to her full height, with the heels on her boots she was almost six foot and she knew how to use her body to intimidate.

Crowe was caught, he had been called out by Rizzoli a few times but always wiggled out; he went to laugh it off.

"Okay I think that's a date," Cavanaugh said, he was pleased how she handled her first challenge and he couldn't wait to see her in action.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura had tried to persuade Cavanaugh that this was a bad idea, he had tried to explain that homicide was a hard place. Every detective wanted the place in there. It was the top of the tree for a serious cop.

Emily pulled on her new BPD t-shirt and sweat bottoms, she wanted to make sure that the others realised she had shed her identity and wanted to be one of them. Although way to go Prentiss a fight in your first day. The blonde haired detective was as big as Morgan and looked like he worked out. What made her think he wasn't much of a street fighter was he had boxing gloves on while she had on grappling mitts.

The guy had a good few inches on Prentiss and a lot of weight advantage, however scared that the one thing she would fail was the physical exam, she had been training with Morgan for weeks. He hated the idea of his best friend leaving, but was relieved that she was only moving to Boston and not London to join Interpol. She was sharper than she ever had been.

He charged her straight away as she anticipated, she moved to the side and brought her knee into his stomach.

"What type of moves that, I thought this was hand to hand," Crowe wheezed at her.

"It's called fighting, I've been hit, by a 2 by 4, a truck, a car, I've been beat by a mad preacher who found out I was a FBI agent, I was thrown into a mirror, I've been shot, kidnapped, branned, stabbed by a table leg and I've been dead," while Emily kept up this dialogue she was evading his charges, watching his energy run down until she caught him in the jaw with an elbow. She was on him, her forearm across the throat her weight on his torso so he couldn't buck her off. "I died here in Boston." In front of her was no longer Crowe but Ian Doyle.

"Enough detective Prentiss," a female voice rang out. Maura could see the detective had disconnected with reality, she had heard the dialogue the woman had carried on while easily evading Crowe; it sounded like she had been through hell.

"Yeah I think we can also see that you've won detective Prentiss," Cavanaugh agreed.

Emily scrambled away from Crowe, she had been slowly crushing his throat.

He got up slowly and offered a glove to shake, she missed the move by a second as he swept her off her feet. She landed heavily on her hip but rolled and took him down with her legs, she then used her strong legs to scissor him around the throat until he tapped out. This time she didn't go to shake his hand. "Firing range next."

She watched Frankie and Korsak collect some money, it felt good to see her new team had at least put some trust in her.

Maura watched the raven haired detective move, she was favouring her left leg as she moved and holding herself in away that said to the trained doctor that her ribs were hurting. "Are you okay detective Prentiss?"

"Fine, Dr Isles thank you for your concern," Emily answered before catching up with Frankie and Korsak, desperate to show no weakness.

xxxxxxx

If she is was honest it wasn't beating Crowe in the ring in front of half the BPD detectives of every unit, it wasn't owning his ass on the firing range. What had given true happiness was watching Frankie and Korsak collect money on both. Watching them grin and pat her on the back, it felt like belonging. There had been one little slip when the older man had congratulated her and called her Janie, he looked embarrassed until Frankie added that his sister would have enjoyed her taking Crowe down the way she did.

She went into the women's changing rooms, not realising she had been followed.

"Please detective, I know you didn't want people to see but I know you've been hurt please, I want to make sure your okay?" Maura looked concerned, the former agent's limp had got markedly worse as she relaxed and entered the changing room.

"Dr Isles I've had a lot worse," Emily saw the concern in pretty hazel eyes.

"I heard, but you're here now and I want to check that you're still fit for duty," Maura knew it would piss Emily off, she didn't care, the woman was as stubborn as Jane.

"Really I'm fine," Emily took one look at the stern glance she was receiving and knew she couldn't win this one. She felt exposed as she stripped off her t-shirt and sweat pants, standing only in her black boy shorts and sports bra.

The doctor noticed that Crowe must have got at least one punch in. There was a big bruise on the woman's collar bone. "Can you move your right clavicle for me?" The doctor noted her movement seemed fine and she moved her fingers over the bone it seemed fine, that's when she noted the small puckered mark where the women had obviously been shot in the shoulder. She then noticed the brand of a four leaf clover on Emily's chest.

Prentiss was feeling more and more uncomfortable, she hadn't been touched since JJ in Paris, it had been a bubble that didn't last. She made her decision as she watched the blonde marry Will, while she had a huge hole in her heart; no more straight women.

Can you manage a deep breath, you must have hurt your ribs as you landed?" Maura asked, trying to ignore the huge scar on the beautiful ivory skin where she must have been stabbed, the raven haired detective had obviously not been exaggerating her experiences. There was bruises on her ribs but the way that Prentiss was breathing in and out she showed she hadn't broken any. She finally checked the woman's femur, god the woman had a beautiful body, long and lean, but well muscled. It took all of Maura's control not to run her fingers over the women's amazing abdominal muscles. Pulling herself together and catching vulnerability in those brown eyes she stepped away from her." You don't seem to have anything broken but I would advise that you put ice on it when you get home."

"Yes doctor," Emily saluted and then added. "Can I have a shower now or do you want to help me with that too."

"I...uhm...sorry, I only wanted to make sure you were okay."

Emily felt guilty when she saw the flash of pain across the doctor's beautiful face, after all she had only wanted to be kind. "Dr Isles, I'm sorry, I'm not good with people fussing over me; thank you."

Maura nodded her head, it was too much, this woman was so much like Jane, even having a body covered in scars that showed her bravery; it felt like she was being tormented.

"Dr Isles, the guys wanted me to go for a drink with them to the Dirty Robber, please rescue me from being the only woman there," Emily had felt the need to make amends to the woman for her crass comments.

Maura's first instinct was to refuse, but the woman was using her large brown eyes to give her the best puppy dog eyes, that she couldn't refuse. "Okay, but please call me Maura."

"Call me Emily then," adding in her head, but not Em, don't call me that. The doctor gave her an uncertain smile and tipped her head to the side, which was both cute and endearing.

TBC


	2. Drinks in the Robber

Prentiss and Isles

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Thank you to the people who have supported me through with this fic and it would have been nice if some other people would have debated their problem with this fic but I have a good guess what it is. Warning if someone doesn't like the idea of Maura being with Emily don't read and I don't want to hear from you so move on and keep to your bubble,

Thanks to Sao21 and Call me O.T who have probably between their ideas going to make this a kinkier fic than intended so will probably go to a M at some point

Drinks in the Robber

Emily felt stiff after her shower, she couldn't believe the move Crowe had used on her and the more she thought about it the more angry she got. She decided that she would cry off drinks go home to her nice new Beacon Hill home; feed Sergio and curl up with him on the sofa, glass of wine and Vonnegut. What she wasn't expecting was that Dr Isles would be waiting for her. At least she had managed to dress before the woman came in and told she had been told to show Emily where The Dirty Robber was.

The doctor was getting into her head, she was beautiful and very sexy. The only problem that Emily could see was that she seemed very straight, there was still that strange look of hunger in her face when she first saw her. She shouldn't be thinking about anyone else, but hell she came to Boston for a new start. No JJ, no complications, maybe she needed to get laid.

xxxxxxxxx

Emily had only meant to have one drink with the guys. She had found herself in a booth with Frankie, Korsak and Maura. The only problem it seemed was everyone and their sister wanted to thank her for giving Crowe a lesson, so drinks kept arriving on the table. The raven haired detective had realised she had well exceeded her limit when she found herself stumbling as she walked towards the rest room. At least she wasn't feeling any pain now, although she was sure she'd suffer in the morning.

On her way out of the rest room she was stopped by a dark haired Latino looking woman, dressed in jeans and a leather vest. Tattoos covered her arm. "Hey I'm Riley Cooper, I was in homicide but I was borrowed back to DCU. You kicked some serious ass today. I had to work with Crowe he is a serious dick."

"H-hi," Emily stuttered, she really needed to get home before she did something else that would get her to much notice. The younger woman was running her hands up and over Emily's biceps to her broad shoulders.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind getting into some hand to hand with you, detective Prentiss, I am sure there are a few moves you could teach me."

Frankie caught Maura's eye. "Looks like Cooper is putting some moves on Prentiss."

Maura caught the deer in the headlight look in the new detective's eyes. "I think I should break it up." Cooper's reputation went before her and although undercover at the time she knew Frankie still felt a bit bitter about the other detective. Considering her heels she was quickly at Emily's side. "Come on Emily, I'll give you that ride home I promised you."

"I should've figured she'd be your type Dr Isles, does she remind you enough of Jane, are you gonna close your eyes and imagine it's Jane's hands all over you?" Riley snapped at the doctor.

"Don't talk to Maura that way, not unless you really want to go hand to hand with me," Emily snapped out of her stupor, the doctor had been nothing but nice to her and she had a feeling the young detective was trouble.

"If you want to try street instead of trust fund, come find me," Riley said as she walked away.

Emily felt herself tighten up at the mention of trust fund, she hoped that it took awhile before it got out.

"I never had coitus with Jane," Maura blurted, as per usual there was no editing mechanism between her mouth and her brain.

"Is that your way of telling me that you aren't gay?" Emily asked, curious about Maura Isles.

"Well reports have shown that female sexuality is very fluid, much more than male, I suppose that on the Kinsey scale I would put myself on a 3..."

"Bisexual then, do you always answer a question with a barrage of facts to hide the truth?" Emily asked.

"Are you profiling me detective Prentiss?" Maura asked, wary of the fact that the woman that she was talking to was more than a little clued up on human behaviour.

"Too drunk to profile you properly, we had a rule anyway you don't profile team members, I noticed however you answered a question with a question. Scared to tell me the truth." Emily challenged, realising she was getting into a flirting game that had already got her into trouble.

"I can't lie," Maura replied indignantly. "I break out in hives or have a vasovagal episode."

"If you lie your heart slows down enough for you to faint? Did they mess up your programming Dr Isles?" Emily teased lightly and then poked Maura in the face. "Yet you seem so life like."

"Are you asking if I am a cyborg detective?" Maura realising this territory was far to close to one of the first real interactions she had had with Jane, what was she doing. There was something compelling about this woman; she was beautiful and those eyes were so intense that Maura started to feel a craving under her skin.

"Would you tell me if you were?"

This was getting too close to where she had been with Jane, far too close. Maura's memory sharpened, a FBI agent with the name Prentiss. "You're ambas..." a long digit was placed across Maura's lips.

"Are you going to take me home, I'm too drunk to drive. Can't talk about that, didn't want anyone to know." Prentiss huffed at Maura.

xxxxxx

By the time Maura had got Emily too her car, she finally realised the detective was a lot drunker than she seemed in the bar and was sleeping a couple of minutes into the journey. Ambassador Prentiss's daughter. A friend of her mother's daughter. As the drive got closer to Beacon Hill Emily woke up and stretched. Maura tried to give her a sidelong look.

"Emily why did you leave the BAU? It's one of the elite units of the FBI isn't it?"

Emily tried to collect her thoughts, however everything was a little murky. "Not the same after I died and had to defuse bomb using the colours of the Chad flag, then she married him."

Maura decided that any chance of a coherent conversation with Emily was not going to happen tonight.

TBC


	3. What is Going On?

Prentiss and Isles

Magrat 70

Rating; T for language

Disclaimer; not mine

Thank you to Sao21 for the beta work.

Look out for the companion piece by Sao21 The Adventures of Bargio

What is Going on?

"You brought me home," Emily said.

Maura had to grab the detective as she headed towards next door. "Where else would I take you?"

"But..." the detective argued and then gave up her fight to head next door. Maura was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked, or Emily was a lot more drunk than she thought she was.

"Please make yourself at home," Maura said, nervous now she had Emily in her home. She should have found out where she lived and taken her home. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water please," Emily said, limping towards Maura's couch. "Hello sweetie, you are magnificent specimen."

Maura turned to look at Emily, wondering who she was talking to, and about to snap if she was talking to her. The detective had disappeared from view; when the Doctor walked around the couch, Emily was on the floor gently coaxing Bass out from his shell.

"He is beautiful, Geochelone sulcata...he is an African spurred tortoise? You must have had him a long time? I know they aren't easy to keep at home, and he really is magnificent." Emily was gently stroking around the grooves of his shell until finally he popped his head out.

It ran through Maura's head that Emily was making fun of her, that someone had told her about Bass and the way Jane used to speak to her about the tortoise. But that didn't seem right; the way she had spent time coaxing Bass from his shell felt genuine. "He is called Bass. I've had him since I was nine."

"Bass, let me guess after William Bass, the body farm founder?" Emily caught the surprised look on Maura's face. "I'm a nerd, it always comes out in the end, you might as well know about it now."

Every sense in Maura's body was screaming this woman was too perfect. The power, the grace, the body and the brains. There was of course the other thing. "Why don't you want people to know who your mother is?"

Emily's face fell. "Maura, I've had too much to drink. I don't usually share too much with people. Thank you for taking me home. You've been so kind to me, but can I crash on your crouch?"

"Gun," Maura said with a sigh, maybe Detective Prentiss wasn't so perfect after all. It looks like details about herself were only shared when she was riled.

"What?"

"I have a gun safe. I don't like guns in my house. If you're going to stay I want to lock it away." Maura was ready for the argument, instead Prentiss handed her her gun.

Emily felt bad; she knew Maura was upset with her, and normally since the whole thing with Doyle she would never be parted with her gun. What Maura didn't know was that Prentiss always had a backup around her ankle. Emily lay on the couch but realized her badge was sticking into her hip; she unclipped it and put on the table.

By the time Maura came back, Emily had crashed and was fast asleep. Maura covered her with blanket and was determined that if Prentiss wouldn't talk to her in the morning she would phone her mother. Maura added a couple of aspirins by the glass of water on the table.

xxxxxx

Emily woke to light blinding her eyes. She looked around the living room and had no idea where she was. The memories from the day before slowly flooded in, she checked her watch 6:39. She still had time to get home, change, feed Sergio and get to work. Shit! Sergio, she hadn't fed him last night.

"Morning," Maura said. "Do you want coffee?"

"No thank you, I gave up caffeine... I have to go...poor Sergio. Thank you Maura," Emily practically took off at a run, almost knocking Angela over as she entered the house.

"You forgot your shield... too late," Maura was infuriated by Emily; what was all that about and who the hell was Sergio?

"Who was that?" Angela asked; for one heart stopping moment she had thought it was Jane, almost like the world was back how it should be.

"Detective Prentiss, Frankie's new partner," Maura answered; she decided that she couldn't handle the third degree by Angela, and she needed to talk to her mother. "I'm going to get ready for work."

Maura dialed Paris from her bedroom; she knew her mother would either be working or about to have lunch. "Hello Mother, do you have time to talk to me?"

"Of course darling," Constance answered, she was worried about her daughter. Angela had called her and said that ever since Jane left, Maura had started to disconnect herself from the world again and she had hardly been in touch.

"You know Ambassador Prentiss, don't you? What do you know about her daughter?"

This was not a question Constance was prepared for; she always knew there was a chance they could meet, but she had hoped it would never happen. "Are you involved in one of their horrible cases?"

"She isn't an FBI Agent anymore Mother. She has Jane's old job." Maura recognized that her mother was deflecting; it seemed an honest enough question. Why would she need to deflect?

"Why has Emily gone back to Boston? Does she know who you are? Does she know who your father is? You need to stay away from her. It could be dangerous for one of you. Has she threatened you?" Constance asked, another wave of worry going through her. The agent had gone rogue before.

"Why would she? Mother you're making no sense... I... I find her attractive, it scares me. She is like Jane... and not like Jane. What has Paddy got to do with anything?"

She heard her Mother give a big sigh. "Paddy had a nephew named Ian. He was a captain in the IRA and an arms dealer. He…uhm…didn't want to be involved in the family business. He was arrested after a CIA operation. He escaped and went after the people that had him arrested. He hurt Emily badly, Elizabeth was told that Emily was dead; she hadn't even known she was in the CIA. Her unit leader and a friend from the State Department helped fake her death for seven months. Darling, she died in Boston; I don't know why she is back, but she is a trained spy; please be careful. Elizabeth was so upset, it's not every day you find out your only child is dead and then you find out she has been on the run all over Europe. Darling, I have to go; please let me know what's going on."

Maura sat on her bed staring at the phone. Was Emily here to find out if she was part of Paddy's operation? Why would an ex CIA and FBI Agent be working for Boston PD? She knew that Prentiss had been too perfect. Did they find someone who looked like Jane and had an old money background to tempt her?

She pinched the bridge of her nose and felt a headache coming on. Could she ever trust someone like Emily Prentiss?

xxxxxxx

"Sergio," Emily called, looking for her beautiful black cat. She couldn't believe she had left her poor boy on his own all night. He came running down stairs his mewing telling her that he wasn't a happy boy. She noticed the bag of kibble in the kitchen had been ripped open. She picked him up and gave him a quick cuddle until he started to purr. "You helped yourself to dinner; you're a clever boy. Do you want some meat for a change today?" She quickly fed him, cleaned up his litter tray, opening up the utility room window to get rid of the smell.

She showered, changed her clothes and managed to get a cab arriving at BPD headquarters with a minute to spare. They had the morning meeting with Korsak, Emily, and Frankie up next on rotation.

The clack of Maura's high heels could be heard as she walked down the hall.

"That's Maura, you'll get used to that sound," Frankie explained. "You always hear her heels before you see her.

Maura marched straight up to Emily's desk, "You were in such a hurry to leave this morning you forgot something." With that Maura slammed down her badge and gun, turned heel and left.

One of the other detectives walked up to her desk. "Damn Prentiss, taking down Crowe and bagged the Doc in 24 hours; man you're a BPD legend already."

Prentiss felt like her face was on fire. "I didn't sleep with Maura, Frankie. I slept on her couch because I was drunk. I don't understand why she is so pissed at me."

"Did you say something to her last night...?"

"No, I don't know. Should I go talk to her?" Prentiss asked.

"I'd leave it. Maura can have a temper," Frankie said, feeling weird about the whole Prentiss/Maura thing.

Emily picked up some lunch at the café and watched as Maura practically ran from her. Okay, stick to work, stay away from women; all they do is fuck up her life.

xxxxxxxx

Emily put her head against the steering wheel of her car. It had been a long day; she had been ribbed about leaving her gun and badge at Maura's. Added to the fact her hangover had seemed to get worse as the day went on. Spending the day looking through cold cases as they waited for a call to come in, it felt like being back at the BAU when they gave preliminary profiles on cases that they weren't going to do. There had been one case she had been looking at that had bugged her but she couldn't quite make out why. She picked her jacket up from the passenger seat. As she got out of her car she heard an angry shout from beside her.

"Are you following me Agent Prentiss?" Maura was right in her face.

"What is going on with you Maura?" Emily decided that maybe she was a bit crazy.

"Or stalking me? Is it Agent or really Detective?"

Emily ran her hand down her face. "Maura, I'm tired; I don't have a clue what the hell is going on with you, but this is my house, and I really want to have something to eat and catch up with my sleep." The raven haired detective strode past Maura to the front door, opened it and slammed it. Leaving an embarrassed M.E. realizing she was standing on her next door neighbor's driveway.

When she went into her house, she realized that it had been invaded by one of the Rizzoli clan.

"Hey Maura, Bass has got a friend. I let him have a walk in the garden and he was playing with a cat. When I brought him in the cat followed, come and have a look." Tommy said, looking almost as excited on the days he took TJ out.

There it was, Bass under his heating lamp with a huge black cat wrapped around his shell. Maura decided that the day couldn't get much more bizarre if it tried. She heard a soft knocking at the front door and was surprised to see Emily there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I left a window open and my cat got out. We have always lived in Condos before, so I'm a bit worried he might get lost." Emily said nervously, waiting to get her head bitten off by Maura again.

"Is he big and black?" Maura asked. When Prentiss nodded at her, she led her over to Bass's big tank.

"Sergio, what are you doing here? Maura I'm sorry..."

Both Emily and Maura's phones started to ring

"Prentiss..."

"Dr. Isles, give me the address."

"Crime scene?" Emily asked. Maura nodded at her. "See you there then."

xxxxxx

Korsak greeted Emily. "Looks like our vic was shot point blank in the back of the head execution style. There was note pinned to him in Arabic, I think anyway. There has been gang trouble around here. Could be a warning."

"Can I see the note?"

"It's in Arabic; we'll get it translated tomorrow."

"Please, I just want to see it," Emily insisted.

The older man shrugged. "Okay, for all the good it will do us."

Emily took the baggie that contained the note and much to everyone's surprise started to read. "Our friends surprised us and eloped... is someone taking the piss here?"

"Emily, what is it?" Korsak was almost afraid to ask, the look on the dark haired detective was so severe.

"This letter is from my first case at the BAU. It's famous; we stopped a terrorist attack. This isn't real."

TBC


	4. Understanding

Prentiss and Isles

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Rating;T

Thank you to sao21 for support and beta. Please check out sao 21 companion piece The Adventures of Bargio; if you want a laugh and a smile, it is hilarious.

Understanding

It was hard to know what was weirder on the scene that night: everyone's reaction to Prentiss reading Arabic or the fact she had been involved in stopping a serious terrorist attack on a shopping mall on American soil.

'Who was Emily Prentiss?' Were the thoughts going through Korsak's head. Why had she joined BPD? It was obvious from her fighting, shooting and intelligence that she could have the pick of jobs in any type of law enforcement; why with them? She had come from one of the most elite units in the FBI; it was starting to make little sense to him why she was there.

Frankie had found a hero. She could read frickin Arabic. The only thing that was bothering him was that she was obviously freaked by the letter. She seemed to be scanning the surrounding area at all times.

They were in the parking lot of a shitty convenience store in Southie. Without her information they would have been checking the local gang activity. The vic was covered in Aryan Nation tattoos and tattoos from a local biker gang; now it was looking more like a personal crime than a random victim. The guy was dressed in a suit that didn't fit him or his image. Prentiss's tension seemed to be affecting everyone on the scene.

Maura was impressed despite herself; Arabic was hardly in many people's CV. She processed the body, going through all the actions she needed to. She noticed Emily wasn't putting any pressure on her to give any guesses on the time of death or anything else that could be guessed at.

"Dr. Isles, do you do a full tox screen of all the bodies?" Emily asked

"Why?" Korsak asked. "The guy was shot through the back of the head..."

"Korsak, he looks like he was six foot three, and he looks like a fighter; he wouldn't willingly have gotten in this position. The unsub either had help or the guy was unconscious when he got here. This looks like the preliminary scene; we won't know the answers until Dr. Isles finishes the autopsy." Emily answered. She was surprised when the older man led her away to a quiet area, away from prying ears or eyes.

"Why are you here?" Korsak asked quietly, trying not to put any confrontation into the question. "You read and speak Arabic? You could be at Homeland Security or CIA." He noticed the start she gave when he said CIA. "You were in the CIA." He stated rather than asked.

"I was in the CIA and was involved in a joint operation with Interpol before I joined the FBI. I hated it, and things went wrong, and a lot of people were hurt and killed." Emily continued on in a low voice trying to keep hold of her emotions. She hadn't wanted to reveal so much of herself, but she didn't want to start this new beginning with lies. "Vince... I... died in Boston. My heart stopped beating; I flat lined on the bus going to hospital. When I got back, nothing felt the same. I could be running the London field office for Interpol. This is going to sound crazy, but I died here in Boston, I wanted to be reborn here; plus I hated the amount of paperwork I was going to get stuck with in London." She ended with a weak grin.

The older man gave her a nod. He was grateful; he didn't think he had the full answers from the woman, but at least she hadn't lied to him.

"I will be doing the autopsy at 8 sharp tomorrow. I will make sure there is a full tox screen for you, Detective Prentiss." Maura's voice was icy and Emily still didn't know what she had done to upset her.

Korsak announced that the unis would be going door to door on the few domestic properties in the area in the morning. There wouldn't be a lot they could do until they got an ID on the vic. Emily knew she was going to miss Garcia on cases like these. She thought back to cold case she was reading earlier with an exploding light bulb that killed a lecturer at a nearby community college. There was something familiar about the case; she needed to talk to Spencer about it in the morning. She was uneasy about the whole thing.

xxxxxxx

When she got home Emily realized that she had to contact Maura again; she was almost tempted to leave it, but, hell, it was her cat.

"What do you want?" Maura snapped at Emily, she knew she shouldn't have and felt bad after the uncharacteristic flash of hurt that appeared on the brunette's face was replaced by her smooth mask in an instant.

"My cat," Emily answered. She entered Maura's house and slammed the door behind her; she had had enough. "What have I done to you Dr. Isles?"

"My mother is Constance Isles. I spoke to her about you this morning. Are you trying to get close to me because of Doyle? You're wasting your time if you're still FBI or CIA. I don't know anything about the Doyles. Just because Paddy was my birth father doesn't mean anything. I was adopted; I hadn't even heard the name Doyle until three years ago. You're wasting your time if you have been sent here to investigate me. You might be my type, were you sent here to seduce me? Try and see what you could pry from me? Or is it personal because Ian was my cousin? I never even met him."

Emily reeled back as if every word delivered by Maura was a blow. Her hands instinctively went to the scars on her breast and abdomen. She didn't even realize she had spilled tears when Maura unloaded on her. Emily gave herself a small shake. "Cat. I w-will leave you in peace."

"Emily I'm sorry... please I didn't mean to hurt you." Maura could see that the other woman had no clue who she was. The look of shock and bewilderment were far too real to be an act and the guilt she was feeling was crushing her. "Emily, look at me. I'm sorry, say something."

The former agent was still reeling. She should have gone to London; Boston was mistake. She only wanted to escape her past, to leave all the pain behind her; Doyle, JJ, the uneasiness that she tried hard to shake when she went back to the BAU. She finally looked into concerned hazel eyes. Emily could see the remorse and guilt there. "I'm s-sorry. I promise I will leave you alone." The famous Prentiss shutters' went up, the armor that kept her detached and safe.

"I don't want you to leave me alone; you know I can't lie, Emily," Maura said softly. "If I could take back what I said; I would."

Emily could feel her defenses crumbling; ever since Paris, she was finding it harder to lock her compartments up. "It's good that I know who you are; it proves I was right and it was all worth it." Emily said cryptically; if Maura could lead a life away from the Doyle's, it proved she was right taking Declan away.

"I don't understand, Emily."

"You weren't meant to," Emily admitted. "I'll take Sergio home; he seems to be using Bass as a throne."

"Emily," Maura and reached out to hug the detective, she could feel her trembling under her touch, and not in a sexual way. Emily was deflecting and hiding from her words. She couldn't make the detective talk, but she sure as hell didn't want her to go home. She might have only known the woman a short while, but it was obvious that Doyle was Prentiss's Hoyt; her bogeyman. "Stay tonight; you seem so freaked out. I need to know you're safe."

Emily allowed herself to be pulled towards the guest bedroom; she couldn't believe how good Maura was at controlling her. She shivered slightly as her imagination started to run wild about how domineering the doctor could be between the sheets. She slipped it to the back of her mind. Maura was Ian's cousin; it is bizarre, but she was adopted. Could she trust her enough to be a friend, never mind anything else? Maura handed her an old BPD t-shirt and yoga pants. She guesses they were Jane's; they would swamp the M.E. Emily wondered if she should just sneak out and leave, but she was too exhausted to do anything but change.

xxxxxx

Maura was wakened by a piercing cry from downstairs. She rushed downstairs to find Emily thrashing about and mumbling in her sleep; she was deep in some personal hell. "Emily wake up, sweetie. It's only a dream, honey."

There was no response from the brunette. This time Maura pushed harder against Emily's shoulder. "Come on wake up Em..."

Emily was slick with sweat, her heart pounding, "JJ? Maura sorry... I." The cop was embarrassed. While nightmares had been common for all the members of the BAU, she had never had a nightmare outside of any of their homes, but then again, she couldn't remember the last time she really spent any time with other people.

"Why are you apologizing? Nightmares are normal sweetie," Maura said, reaching out and stroking her hand across the brunette's cheek, trying to calm the woman.

"I was dreaming about Ian branding me, it hurt so much...then he stabbed me with a table leg... you know they faked my death... I was so lonely, if it wasn't for JJ…I wouldn't have survived. I feel so empty inside sometimes, Maura. Lauren Reynolds was my name undercover; she wrecked my life. Lauren Reynolds is dead, and sometimes I think I am too." Emily finished whispering.

Maura couldn't help herself; she leant forward and caught soft, plump limps. It was a brief kiss; almost more of a brush against those inviting lips. "You're not dead Emily. Do you need to take a shower before you go back to sleep?"

"No I'm okay... I'm not okay" Emily finally admitted and then in a whisper, brown eyes looking so very vulnerable. "Maura, stay... please?"

Maura got into bed behind the taller woman and threw an arm around her waist, molding her body around the brunette. "Go to sleep Emily."

TBC


	5. To Date or not to Date

Prentiss and Isles

Magrat 70

Rating; T for now

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah.

Thank you to my beta Sao21

To Date or not to Date; that is the Question.

Maura woke to find that the two women had shifted in their sleep; she found herself cocooned in Emily's strong embrace. She could feel the strength in the brunette's well trained body; she had more curves than Jane, broader shoulders and her legs weren't quite as long as Jane's. The M.E didn't want to admit to the fact that this was the best night of sleep she had had since Jane had left.

She was unsure what to do about the whole thing. She didn't want to get into another holding pattern of a relationship. At least she was almost a hundred percent sure that Emily was gay and didn't care who knew; or was that Maura's wishful thinking?

The doctor slipped out of Emily's embrace. She would prepare breakfast while she thought. It would make sense to ask Emily out on a date now, before their friendship built and she had too much to lose.

Emily stirred not long after; it took her a moment to work out where she was. The events from the night before were crowding her mind. Maura yelling at her and then holding her. The nightmare that had been haunting her for far too long. Maura stroking her face and that tiny kiss before she asked her to stay and she had held her. The dark haired Detective sighed, even from JJ she never asked for comfort; Maura was sneaking under her defenses. What surprised Emily was that she wasn't freaking out; maybe this was part of her new beginning. She was going to start letting people in. She heard a little knock at the door. "Come in."

When Maura opened the door, she had a tray in her hands. Emily found the smell of the omelette was making her stomach growl. There was a cheese omelette on wheat germ toast, a bowl with fresh strawberries, pineapple and mango, and glass of orange juice. "Thank you Maura, you really didn't have to do this."

"I did. I blame myself for the nightmares you had last night. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions of why you were here. I never guess, Emily, never."

"Maura you didn't cause the nightmare; they happen all the time. I should be thanking you; I don't usually get back to sleep." Emily admitted.

"It was the best night of sleep I've had since Jane left," Maura could feel it starting to get uncomfortable between them. "I let Sergio out into the backyard to relieve himself, I gave him a tin of tuna, and he went back under the heating lamp with Bass. He really is a sweet cat."

"Tuna and a heating lamp; I won't ever get my cat back, will I?" Emily said giving Maura a little wink.

"Enjoy your breakfast. I have to get ready for work." Maura chided herself for not grabbing the moment with Emily.

"Okay, I'll eat this and go next door. I'll take Sergio home, unless you want his litter tray in here."

"No, it's okay; you can take him home." Maura said, wondering if she needed to get one with the cat seemingly determined to spend his life sleeping on Bass's shell.

xxxxxxx

"You remember you're badge and gun today," Frankie joked

"I am never going to live that down, am I?" Emily asked, good humoredly.

"We have some strange stuff on our vic. He's a professor out of Harvard Law School; he's been missing for six weeks. His name is David Green; he is Jewish and his wife is African American. She said he never had a tattoo in his life," Frankie said, pleased with the information he had managed to gather.

"Shit, we need a better look at those tattoos before Maura opens him up," Emily said, picking up the phone. "Susie, can you ask Maura to wait for me before she starts? Thank you." She turned and looked at Frankie. "Good catch."

xxxxxxx

Maura waited impatiently for the detective to arrive, she didn't like being told what to do, but Susie had said Emily asked her not to start rather than ordered. The doctor was taken by surprise when the detective entered; she hadn't straightened her hair today and it left her black hair with a soft curl, not wild like Jane's; softer, calmer. She had on a white tank top and tight black trousers that accented every part of her slim but muscular body. It was scaring Maura how attracted she was to Emily.

"Maura, I need to see the guy's tattoos. There is no way this guy is a member of any white supremacist group. He's David Green; he taught at Harvard Law."

"He is covered in tattoos," Maura said. "I thought he was cataloguing his old girlfriends; we took photos of them all."

Emily stopped, and for a moment she was transfixed; her mind instantly going back to a stinking shack in Florida where an unsub had blown his head off. "This... can't be happening."

"Emily, what's wrong?" Maura asked concerned at the way all the color had drained from her face.

"The tattoos on his body…they're not exactly the same, but we had a guy who would abduct, rape, and keep a woman for about a year. He had their faces, and the year that he had them, tattooed on his body. This guy had never had a tattoo in his life." Emily explained, still shaking as the adrenaline pumped through her body.

"Hmm, that explains a lot; on some of the sites of the tattoos, the epidermis is still inflamed."

"Maura, can you tell the order the tattoos were done?" Emily asked.

"Only the newer tattoos where the damage is more pronounced…maybe, but they have been looked after properly," Maura said.

"Has he lost a lot of weigh recently?" Emily asked.

"He has. Why?"

"Well I don't think he would have let these tattoos happen without a fight, never mind giving them proper care. None have run or blurred; there is no infection. It would suggest to me he was kept drugged the whole time," Emily mused mostly to herself.

"You seem to know a lot about tattoos, Detective," Maura said lightly.

"I have a couple myself," Emily answered back, glad of the distraction from the worry that was bubbling in the back of her head.

"I never noticed any," Maura frowned, thinking back to her examination of the raven haired detective.

"You weren't looking in the right places Dr. Isles," Emily teased lightly.

"Do I get to see them?" Maura asked, reeled in by Emily's tease.

"Oh, I expect at least dinner before anyone gets to see them," Emily fired back.

"I'll bear that in mind, Detective. Seriously Emily, do you think this has anything to do with you?" Maura was worried, two cases that the detective had worked on with the BAU, including her first ever case, felt beyond a coincidence.

"I would agree with you, but how could they know? They took this guy six weeks ago. I hadn't even made up my mind if I was going to London, coming here, or staying at the BAU." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"But they are trying to get the BAU here, aren't they? There must be a reason for that and none of them feel very nice." Maura said, peeling her gloves off before going through to the lab. "Susie, can we take more photos of Mr. Green's tattoos please."

"Yes, Dr. Isles."

"Detective Prentiss, can I talk to you in my office?"

Emily followed her into her office and was fascinated by the decoration. Maura was certainly like no other M.E that Emily had ever met.

"Are you in danger Emily?" Maura asked.

"I don't think so; it could be someone reading about bits of our cases and seeing what he likes to do. There was another case about 3 months ago where a light bulb was rigged to start a fire and killed a teacher at a community college. That, I think, is from one of my team's old cases before I joined. I was going to call Reid or Morgan to see what they remembered about the case." Emily said, trying to calm Maura down.

"I didn't do the autopsy on that one; it was one of Pike's. Do you want me to look through it for you?" Maura asked, still feeling that Emily was taking things too lightly. "Are you going to call them in?"

"No, there really isn't enough yet..."

"Emily, if someone is trying to get the BAU called in, and they find out you were a member, wouldn't it make you a target? I am serious about this Emily. I don't want you in danger." Maura was desperate for the former profiler to take her seriously.

"Honestly, I think that this is young male who has some problems with authority figures in education; he is probably addicted to true crime books and magazines and is looking for a way to get the most kicks out of killing his victims," Emily reached over the desk and gently squeezed Maura's hand.

"Keeping someone six weeks, does that not show it could be someone older, more controlled?" Maura countered.

Emily smiled, enjoying having her brain challenged and stimulated. "The first kill was over too quickly; he didn't have time to enjoy it. He wanted to prolong having the victim in his power, even though the death was over quickly. It is almost like the unsub is looking for the right ritual for him," Emily had gotten to her feet and started to pace as her mind tried to piece the puzzle together. "There may be other cases in our cold files that could be linked. Looks like I will have plenty of reading to keep me busy."

There was something breathtaking about watching the dark haired woman wrestle with the conundrums in her brain. "I hope not too busy. I was hoping you would come out on a date with me on Friday night?" Maura asked, quite prepared to be shot down.

Emily stopped her pacing for a moment. "I don't put out on a first date; you will have to work harder than that if you want to see my tattoos."

"I'm being serious Emily," Maura said, not sure if the detective had accepted or not.

"As am I, Dr. Isles," Emily smirked at her. "Where are you taking me?"

"That is a surprise, but you have to dress up for the occasion," Maura answered. "Now, haven't you got work to do, Detective?"

TBC


	6. Date Night

Prentiss and Isles

Magrat 70

Rating T. A big warning I am going to have to change this to an M so if you look for it and haven't got it on follow, you will have to change your search criteria to all ratings or you won't find it

Disclaimer; not mine

Thank you to Sao 21 for beta and please read her companion piece The Adventures of Bargio. It is about Bass and Sergio's friendship and also view of what is going between their owners or in Sergio's case loyal subject. It is very funny and deserves a read. Really huge difference thank you to Sao21 this was never meant to be quite the monster it ended being

Thank you to Call Me OT who has been encouraging. Between the two of you this wouldn't even take place.

Sorry for my delays in updating everything; I have been really ill so I haven't been in the position to write.

Date night

On the drive home, Emily felt herself shake. She had agreed to go on a date with Maura, she was so different from JJ. That was a good thing; no memories could be triggered by the doctor. The thing with JJ had started and stopped in Paris. It had been good but, when reality sank in, it was bad; JJ couldn't deal with cheating on Will and Emily had no desire to be someone's dirty little secret. They had rebuilt their friendship with their online scrabble. When she returned, they were back to friends and she had no desire to go there again. It had still hurt to watch her marry him. This is good; this is exactly why she left, to move her life forward. She also felt she had repaid any debt she had towards Will by staying with him while he had the bomb strapped to him, and then managing to defuse the bomb and saving his life.

There was one reservation; she wondered if she was Maura's surrogate for Jane Rizzoli. She had been on the job three days and if she heard one more person say it was like Jane had never gone away, she thought she was going to scream. She knew it was a compliment and that the Detective had been brilliant at her job, but she just wanted to be treated as Emily Prentiss.

She had taken from the conversations around her that everybody was shocked that Maura and Jane hadn't gotten together. She was already feeling more than lust for the beautiful doctor. She challenged her intellectually, she was fascinated by her. No one had ever taken control of her like Maura; she was always used to being in charge. No one had ever even asked her out before; she was used to if she wanted a woman then she went after her. If Maura did want her and wasn't using her as a replacement, this could be fascinating and different from anything she had ever had before. Emily felt a buzz just thinking about it.

xxxxxxx

Maura laughed when Emily's car pulled up into her drive almost at the same time. As she entered her house she smiled at the brunette before almost being tripped up by a streak of black fur and watched as Sergio made a flying leap to land on top of Bass. Emily was only a few seconds behind her. "Is your cat trying to mount my tortoise?"

"I wouldn't think so; I have had him neutered. I think it's probably the heating lamp." They watched as Bass popped his head out of his shell before pulling it back when Sergio started to wash him. "At least our pets get on."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Maura asked.

"It's nice of you to ask, but I have still not fully unpacked, and I think I should try and spend the night in my own bed...which came out a lot more dirty than I meant it." Emily suddenly backed Maura up against the wall and stroked her fingers over her cheekbones and slowly down her neck. Emily's fingertips were barely touching Maura's skin, but she could feel the doctor shiver against her touch before gripping her behind her head and pulling her into a soft sensual kiss that she refused Maura's attempt to deepen. She pulled away and softly whispered in Maura's ear, "I'm looking forward to our date."

The Detective darted away from the trembling Doctor and scooped up Sergio, noting that Maura still seemed stunned. "See you tomorrow Dr. Isles."

"Oh God," Maura said, she couldn't remember the last time a simple kiss had left her in such a state. She realized that she was in a lot of trouble. She could feel the throb between her legs and Emily had hardly touched her; she had controlled the kiss completely. Maura wondered where their tussles for domination were going to end. She gave out a small moan; these thoughts were not helping.

xxxxxxxx

Emily had spent all evening working herself up to make the phone call; it hadn't helped that Sergio was sulking somewhere in the house after he had been fed. "Hey Reid... I need your help...no I don't want the team involved. I have a case where someone has copied a couple of our old cases and I think I found another one in our cold case files. It was before I started at the BAU. I wondered if I gathered all the cold case files together you could come and see if there were any more?"

"If you come on Saturday I can arrange flights for you... Spencer, I could kiss you."

Okay first one out of the way, she thought with relief. Now all she had to do was persuade Cavanaugh and Korsak tomorrow.

xxxxxx

Cavanaugh looked up as he heard his newest detective knocking on his door with a worried looking Korsak behind her.

"Prentiss, Vince what can I do for you?"

"Sir," Emily said nervously. "The murder we picked up the other night had a couple of very worrying things going on. You know about the letter that was pinned to him? It was from my first case at the BAU. We found out that he was taken about 6 weeks ago. I believe that when Dr. Isles gets the tox screen back, it will show he was drugged for the whole time he was kept so he could be tattooed."

Cavanaugh was staring at Emily, not sure where she was going with this. He realized that freaky crimes like these were her specialty.

"The tattoos on his body are very similar to another case I was involved in with the BAU, where an unsub abducted, raped, and killed a woman after he kept her for a year. He would have their heads and the year tattooed on his body. David Green had tattoos on his body that were very similar." Emily carried on explaining.

"You need to be careful on this case Prentiss. If this guy has a hard on for the BAU, he could target you." Cavanaugh said getting ready to dismiss them.

"Sir, there is something else. When I was looking through cold cases there was case that I was looking at where a teacher at a local community college was killed by a rigged light bulb; that comes from a case before I joined the unit," Emily said, noting that Cavanaugh did not look impressed.

"You can't call in your old unit when we don't even know if they are connected."

"Sir, that was not my intention. I have a member of my old unit staying with me this weekend. He is a genius, a kind of young, male version of Maura. He can read at an incredible speed. If we set him up in Maura's office with all the cold case files for say the last 18 months, he could find out if there was a pattern. He has an eidetic memory," Emily could see the puzzled looks on both men's faces. "He has perfect recall; he never forgets anything. Look, I don't want to be seen running to my old team, which is why I suggested Maura's office and a Saturday. What do we have to lose, Sir?"

Cavanaugh agreed and appreciated that Emily was trying to keep it quiet. He didn't want her to have a reputation for running back to her old team, even if this case could be something the BAU might need to be called for. He hated the weird cases, and he didn't want another Hoyt on his hands.

"There is something else you should know. Sir, you know that my old team and the State Department had to fake my death because an international terrorist came after me. His name was Ian Doyle, and he was Maura's cousin. He didn't have any real connections with the Doyle crime family; he was more interested in the cause back in Ireland. I just felt you both should know, and yes, Dr. Isles knows and there is no problem between us because of it."

Cavanaugh and Korsak both had stunned looks on their faces. Cavanaugh had known that his detective had had to fake her own death, but he had no idea it was connected to the Doyle's of all families. He had lost his family to Paddy Doyle and was only now starting to feel some happiness with Angela. He remembered when he had interviewed the ex-agent for the detective position, and he couldn't really understand why she wanted to be in Boston; he still didn't, but he felt admiration for the woman, and, like other people, he had seen something of Jane Rizzoli in the woman. He knew what he saw was different from most people; what he saw in both women was that they were survivors.

xxxxxx

Okay, thought Emily, now she needed get to the third part of the plan which involved Maura; she hoped the M.E wasn't going to be mad with her. "Morning Dr. Isles. Can I talk to you in your office?"

"Good morning Detective Prentiss, we haven't had your tox screen come back yet..."

"No, it's something else I really need to talk to you about. That is unless you and Susie are busy? I'll come back later," Emily said, moving to walk away.

A part of Maura's stomach felt like it was going hit the floor, sure that rejection was going follow. She sighed and decided like with a Band-Aid it was better just to rip it off and take the pain rather than feel it in increments as the day wore on. "Emily, it's okay. I have time now," Maura said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

When they got into the office Maura locked the door and dropped the blinds. She was almost afraid to turn around. How could she feel so much for someone she had only known for a few days? As she turned around Emily's right hand was under her jaw, lifting her face. The detective kissed her sweetly before whispering in her ear. "I missed you beautiful." Maura felt her body react to the slight husk and drawl Emily had put in to her whisper.

Emily broke away grinning, enjoying the effect she was having on the doctor's body and hoping it would be enough to stop her from getting into trouble. "Maura, I should have asked you first, I am sorry. I have a member of my old team flying in on Saturday to review the cold cases. We want to keep it quiet, so I volunteered your office for him to go through the files, and he will probably want to ask you some questions."

Maura sighed; she had hoped to go out for lunch with Emily. She should have known better after being friends with Jane for so long. Cops were always obsessed with their cases; although, to be fair to Emily, this case had her going, too.

"I'll make it up to you Dr. Isles," Emily husked. "I'll take you out for dinner on Sunday night."

"You are very confident aren't you, Detective? We haven't had our first date yet," Maura said, tilting her head to on side.

There was something about that little quirky movement that Maura did that drove Emily crazy. She backed the doctor up to the door of her office placing her hands on either side of Maura's shoulders, using her size advantage to keep her pinned there. She bent her head to whisper in the honey blonde's ear. 'I told you I don't put out on a first date, and we have to keep dating because I really want you, Maura." Emily took the Doctor's earlobe in her mouth, sucked it before biting down lightly, enjoying the moan that escaped Maura's lips; she slipped past the stunned doctor, opened the door, and left Maura panting slightly in her office.

Damn this woman, thought Maura, there was no way this teasing was going to carry on so one sided.

xxxxxxx

When Maura pulled into her driveway, she felt the pull in her back; the afternoon was busy with three autopsies. Most of the detectives hated Pike and she recognized that she had over done it when Jane had left. They now where expecting her to turn up for every case and she was exhausted and sore. She realized she would have to talk to Cavanaugh if she was serious about spending time with Emily. They were going to have to put up with which ever M.E was rotated for the time, unless it was a high profile case that needed the involvement of the Chief M.E.

She opened her front door and she was met with a furious looking Angela.

"Can't you do something about that blasted cat? He keeps tripping me up to get in the house," Angela growled at Maura.

"He seems to like Bass and his heating lamp," Maura answered, not wanting to get into a row with Angela, she was tired and her back hurt. All she wanted to do was have the salad she made earlier, grab a glass of wine, and soak in her tub until the pain relaxed. She could hopefully have a good night's sleep and really enjoy her date tomorrow.

"Well I don't like him. Can't your new friend make sure he stays in her house?" Angela protested.

Maura had caught the snark in Angela's remark; the older woman had taken a dislike to Emily, which was unusual for the caring, maternal woman. Maura had wondered if it was because Emily reminded her that Jane was so far away. "He likes Bass. He isn't doing any harm."

"Then you can take him home. He's hiding under your bed right now," Angela said before slamming the door on the way out.

"Sergio," Maura called and the big black cat came sliding out from beneath her bed, wrapping himself around her legs while he purred. "Let's take you home to your mom, before you get into any more trouble."

xxxxxx

Maura knocked on Emily's door and waited, holding the cat the way he seemed to want to be held, vertically, while he purred into her ear and nuzzled into her neck, his paws kneading her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Emily said opening the door and motioning for Maura to follow. "I think I'm going to have to give up and buy a litter tray and some food for your house as it would seem my one time adoring little boy doesn't want to come home." The detective turned and saw the slight look of panic on Maura's face. "I'm fooling with you, Dr. Isles."

Maura put the cat on the floor, who shot off quickly to investigate the kibble in his bowl.

"I've only been back 5 minutes; I wanted to get changed before I came around to fetch him," Emily continued not noticing the predatory look on the doctor's face.

Emily had changed into a figure hugging pair of blue jeans that accentuated her long legs and a red silk sleeveless shirt. Maura decided that Emily's past lovers must have told her how good she looked in red; something about the colour made her skin glow and made her intense brown eyes make even more of an impact.

This time Maura pushed Emily against the living room wall, catching the detective by surprise. "You've been playing a dangerous game, Detective." Maura softly kissed along Emily's jaw line; then started to lick and suck on her pulse point. The doctor pulled away as she felt the detective's strong arms reach to pull her in closer. "You are not the only one that can tease. I'll pick you up for 7 tomorrow; don't be late."

"Your wish is my command, Dr. Isles," Emily said, blowing a kiss at Maura, who left with a big grin plastered across her face.

xxxxxxxx

Friday had been a frustrating day for Emily; no leads. David Green seemed to have led a blameless life; he hadn't even had a parking ticket. His marriage was strong, and he was devoted to his family. He had had a few minor incidents with students; he pushed them hard and he got results. It tended to be freshmen he had problems with; his more mature students respected and adored the man. More and more she felt her initial profile stood, especially when she found out that he had taught classes at the same community college as the teacher who had been murdered with the light bulb. The only problem was that there was no overlap in students or even time frame. David Green had taught a couple of years before the first vic.

Emily rubbed her eyes, feeling the headache brewing behind her eyes. She had spent too long today on computer searches. How Garcia could do this all day, she had no idea. It was only her date that was keeping her going. A little smile crossed the cop's face, here she was in Boston for less than a week and she had scored a date with the most beautiful woman in the city. It had to be a good omen. She checked her watch 4:30. She was going home early today with a promise from Korsak that, unless they had the killer dripping in tattoo ink and with a gun that matched ballistics, no one was contacting her.

xxxxxxxxx

Dressed only in a towel Emily was starting to panic; she couldn't remember the last time she had dated, not seriously anyway. There were dates her mother had set her up with, for some reason still not believing she was gay. She had nothing to wear...she had to speak to someone, Garcia was out, she would probably hack every traffic camera in Boston until she found out who she was going out with. Morgan would treat it like a joke and would end up telling her to call Garcia anyway. There was only one person she could trust; JJ.

No answer from her office, she didn't want to call her cell in case she was in the field. She rang her home phone and it was picked up by Will. "Hey Will, is JJ there?"

"Hi Emily, she is just feeding Henry. Anything I can help you with?"

"I have a date and I am panicking about what to wear..."

"I think you were right, you need JJ," Will said, passing the phone to JJ while he started feeding Henry.

"Em? What's up?" JJ asked; although Emily had only started at BPD this week, she had left the BAU two months ago while she sold her condo, bought her new place in Boston, and, from what she had heard, worked out hard with Morgan. JJ missed her best friend, things weren't quite the same in the BAU without her.

"I have a date and I don't know what to wear..."

"You have a date already? I take it that this is a real date or you wouldn't be panicking so much," JJ teased lightly. "Where are you going?"

"She wouldn't tell me, she said to dress up... she wears designer dresses. I like her JJ, I don't want to make a fool of myself," Emily admitted.

JJ felt a little pang of jealousy in her heart, she was really happy with Will and Henry, and she knew that she had made the right decision, but it didn't mean that sometimes her mind didn't move to Emily and what things would have been like... JJ gave a little sigh, she was happy and she hated the brunette being on her own. "I'm pleased for you Em. Have you still got the Masuimi dress in deep plum?"

"Yes, I've never actually had the chance to wear it," Emily admitted; they had seen the retro forties dress while they were having a girls day out with Garcia. Emily loved the dress but it didn't quite fit her, and she hated the material it was made from. Instead, she had paid for a made to measure in deep plum silk, with black lace at the bust line that made sure the brand was covered. The dress accented every curve that Emily had and added more.

"Put that on tonight and wear lipstick to match and darker eye shadow than you usually would go for," JJ said, realizing in a sad way that she was dressing Emily up for someone else to go after her. She hoped this woman appreciated Emily as much as she deserved.

"Thanks JJ," Emily said, for once not feeling the pull that she had done her best to disguise in the last couple of years.

"Have a good time," JJ said, before adding. "Let me know how it goes."

"Okay."

Damn thought JJ as she put the phone down she never did ask who the woman was, and she guessed Emily wouldn't have told her in case she asked Garcia to check her out.

"Emily on a date, that's new," stated Will, hugging his wife in close. "It's about time though."

"It really is," JJ agreed.

xxxxxx

Emily put Sergio in his cat carrier; they decided to let him spend the evening with Bass so he didn't knock anyone over or try and sneak out windows; however, there was no way that Emily was going to have him shed on her dress.

She took a deep breath before knocking on Maura's door.

"Hi Emily," Maura said, a little frazzled, this was her first date with a women in a lot of years. She hadn't even looked at her date yet, who was in process of letting Sergio out, who seemed reluctant to leave his carrier. "Most dates buy flowers, it's the first time I have ever been brought a cat."

They both stopped for a second unable to take their eyes off each other. Emily's breath hitched for a second. Maura was breathtaking in a beautiful black dress, her hair in a knot and twisted up, showing her elegant neck and beautiful face.

"You look beautiful Maura," Emily said, leaning down to kiss the doctor gently.

Maura was stunned by the detective dressed in a sexy but beautiful plum dress, her hair down and left with a soft curl. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she expected her to be like Jane and have a pant suit on, the shock of seeing the detective in a sexy, revealing dress did something to her The woman in front of her was nothing like Jane, and Maura was seeing this in the small things she did. "You look wonderful... I..." not really sure what to say Maura stroked her thumb over the detective's cheek bone, captured once again by the intensity in those big brown eyes. "God you are so beautiful."

They both pulled away, the intensity of the moment just too much for a first date.

"We should get going," Maura said softly.

xxxx

They walked arm in arm in a pleasantly warm early autumn evening as Maura steered Emily to the Boston Opera House, a short distance from where they were parked.

As Emily realized where they were going, she turned to Maura in excitement. "Romeo and Juliet? I tried to get tickets but they were booked up. I saw the Bolshoi perform this in Moscow when I was there with my parents. It is my favorite ballet, I love the music." The excited cop gave Maura a huge grin that could have lit the whole of Boston. Maura basked in the warm glow of the happiness coming from the brunette. "How did you get tickets?"

"The Isles Foundation are a major donor, we always have tickets offered to us. I was hoping you would enjoy the ballet... I don't have many people to share my passion for it." Maura admitted, hoping that Emily wasn't put off by the use of her family name to get tickets.

"I could say that is cheating, but I have been known to use the Ambassador's name when I want to get a reservation in a restaurant I really want to go to."

"Emily why do you never mention your mother at work?" Maura asked, with a little trepidation, Emily seemed to hate any mention of her mother.

"When I started at the BAU, my boss felt I might have used my parents to get the job. I found out later that his boss got me the job expecting me to spy on my teammates and give her ammunition so that he would lose his job. I told them I hate politics; it rips families apart and destroys people. I... I hate when people know who I am related to, they look at you differently, and they wonder why you do the things you do. Look what Riley said to me about you; they know you have a trust fund, and they don't trust you. I just want them to know me before they know I am Ambassador Prentiss's daughter.

Maura reached down and grabbed Emily's hand. "I understand... I really do. Let's go and have fun."

xxxxx

The two women went to a bar to have a drink and something to eat; having had a tiring week, all they wanted was a quick bite to eat and a glass of wine. They both had enjoyed their evening immensely; they discussed the ballet, a little about their past and they had made a decision no shop talk. Maura had ordered a chicken salad and Emily a burger and fries.

"The FBI, I see, have as bad eating habits as Boston P.D I." Maura said, while stealing a fry from Emily's plate.

"Hmm, I am no longer a FBI agent; therefore, I am fitting in with new work colleagues and don't think I didn't see you commit a misdemeanor, Dr. Isles. I do believe you have stolen at least two fries from my plate."

"Detective, does that mean you are going to slap me in cuffs?" Maura replied, while running her foot up Emily's calf.

"Are we trying to add lewd behaviour to the charge, or are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?" Emily giving her best stern face at the same time as enjoying the flirting with the beautiful doctor.

"It depends," Maura answered. "Which charge will get me quicker into your handcuffs, Detective?"

They both started to laugh and Maura helped herself to some more of Emily's fries.

"I do believe you're asking for trouble Dr. Isles."

"Oh I sincerely hope so," Maura winked at Emily.

They were both enjoying themselves so much they hadn't noticed the approach of two middle aged men in expensive suits. The first one that started to speak hitched his suit jacket sleeve slightly to show off his Rolex and gold cufflinks. "Good evening ladies, it is a crime to see such beautiful women on your own, and, I should know, I am a lawyer."

Emily had to force herself not to roll her eyes at Maura. "We aren't on our own, we are together." She turned her attention back to Maura.

"What I meant is without male company. How about I buy us a bottle of Moet and we all get to know one another a little better?"

"When my girlfriend said we are together, she meant we are together and if we want champagne we can afford better than Moet Et Chandon," Maura answered, annoyed the two men had disturbed her date with their boorish behaviour.

"Why don't you two run along," Emily joined in. "Even if we weren't gay, you have tan lines where your wedding rings usually are, your Rolex is a fake, and the cufflinks you're flashing are gold plated."

"You dyke bitch, are you scared I could show your girlfriend what she's missing?"

Maura could feel Emily stiffen the moment the guy had called her a dyke and she had a look on her face similar to when she had been in the ring with Crowe. "Emily, sweetie you don't have to do this." She placed a hand on Emily's arm and gave it a squeeze.

Emily smiled at Maura, her attention skillfully deflected from the two men. "You're right baby, why don't we go home and I can show you just how much I enjoyed our date tonight." The brunette in her high heels towered over both men and they both unconsciously took a step back when she pulled herself up to her full height which made her grin. She offered Maura her arm before pulling the doctor into a deep passionate kiss before leading her out of the bar; leaving both men with their mouths hanging open.

xxxxxx

Emily stroked her hand up Maura's muscular thigh, toned from her years of running and yoga.

"Emily you are going to make me crash the car if you keep doing that," Maura's heart was pounding, keeping the beat with another piece of her anatomy, the kiss in the bar had turned her on and all the teasing they had been doing for the last couple of days had reached fever pitch.

"Sorry," Emily apologized with a big grin on her face, moving her hand down Maura's leg without removing it.

"Somehow I don't think you are Emily, not even the tiniest bit. You are driving me crazy."

"That was the intention; drive you crazy you so that you keep coming back for more," Emily was drawing patterns on the inside of Maura's thigh by her knee, her fingers moving slowly and barely touching the skin.

Maura gave a low groan. "How many Emily?"

"I don't know what you mean Dr. Isles," the detective said, playing innocent.

"You don't put out on your first date. You have been driving me insane. I really want you. How long are you going to make me wait?" The doctor was doing her best to keep her eyes on the road and not close them to concentrate on the exquisite sensation of the detective's skillful fingers.

"No, no Dr. Isles, where would the fun be if you knew when that would be?" Emily husked.

Maura pulled the car into her driveway and, with growl, she pulled Emily down into a bruising kiss, nipping her bottom lip, her hand on Emily's thigh under her dress until she could feel the heat emanating from her body, but pulling away without touching, leaving Emily panting. "I told you, this is a dangerous game you are playing Detective Prentiss."

They kissed again, softer this time both pulling away before things went too far, allowing their heads to control their screaming bodies.

"Do you want to come in for a drink Emily?" Maura asked.

"I can't, I have to pick Reid up early from the airport; I'll just collect Sergio. Will you come out for dinner with me on Sunday evening?"

"I don't think I could say no to you Emily," Maura cupped the brunette's cheek into her hand, who lent into her touch. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I," Emily's eyes were closed, just enjoying Maura's tender touch.

"I think we should get out the car before Angela comes out and investigates." Maura gave a worried look at the guest house; she hadn't told Angela about her date with Emily because of the way Angela seemed to hate Emily.

They walked hand in hand towards the front door. Emily pulled Maura in for another kiss, loving the feeling of the Doctor's body pushed against her. She was still holding Maura's hand while her other hand was letting down Maura's hair so she could run her hand through her soft tresses. She was shocked when Maura's front door sprung open and an irate Angela came out. Emily only caught bits of the rant; cat and Jo Friday. The reason for her shock was that Maura had dropped her hand and pushed her away roughly; if it wasn't for the detective's quick reflexes she would have fallen. She watched horrified as all Maura seemed to want to do was placate Angela, and she seemed to forget Emily was even there. "Sergio," Emily gave a humiliated call and the big black cat shot between Angela and Maura heading for home, with Emily hot on his heels.

"Stupid, stupid," Emily muttered to herself feeling the anger build up like it was going to explode. Why did she do this to herself? She always suspected that she was a Jane Rizzoli clone for Maura; she had allowed herself to be fooled that the Doctor wanted Emily but her reaction when Angela Rizzoli saw them kissing was proof that she had been right all along.

She grabbed her iPod and headed into her basement; she kicked her shoes off, ripped her dress off and threw into the corner. She plugged the iPod into the docking station shuffled it until she found Nickelback; she wanted loud rock music. She didn't bother binding her hands or putting on bag mitts; she wanted to feel the pain as she pounded her heavy punch bag. She punched, elbowed and kicked the rough leather of the bag until her hands, elbows and feet were running with blood; she still couldn't feel anything until she collapsed exhausted in the corner of her basement. Emily fell asleep, woke up at three in the morning and limped to bed. Sergio cuddled up to Emily, lying by her with his head against her neck purring and gently butting her chin until she started stroking him, his deep purrs lulling her into an exhausted sleep.

xxxxxxx

Maura hadn't realized what she had done until she heard Emily call Sergio and disappear into her own house; horrified, she realized she had pushed the beautiful woman away from her. Angela was still ranting making it difficult for her brain to concentrate. "Why were you in my house?" Maura raised her voice to cut off Angela.

"I had recorded something on your TiVo..."

"Sergio was supposed to be in my house tonight and you weren't. Maybe, for once, it would be nice if you asked me before using my house as your home," Maura had never spoken to Angela like this before but she was terrified she had messed up the best thing that had happened to her in years. She marched away from Angela, leaving the matriarch shocked. Maura was ringing Emily's doorbell and pounding on the door. When there was no answer she listened at the door and could hear rock music in the background. She got out her phone from her purse and started calling Emily's landline and cell with no answer, Maura decided that at least she would be working with Emily tomorrow and be able to talk to her then.

xxxxxx

Emily hurt all over when she was roused out of sleep by her alarm. She had pounded the bag in a way she hadn't done in years. Her muscles burned and she could see the bruises from her knuckles in her left hand spread up her arm. She wondered idly if she had cracked a bone in her hand; at least pain meant she was feeling something. She showered as quickly as she could. She bandaged her feet and sprayed her elbows and hands with spray on liquid band aids. She dressed in her old BAU field gear: black combats, her trademark off center belt, long sleeve black T-shirt and her army boots, finished off by a tight black leather jacket. She was trying her best to do ignore the pain as she slipped into her car to pick Reid up at the airport.

xxxxxx

Maura could hardly sleep all night. She arrived in the morgue at 7 in the morning. She had pulled on a teal dress that she knew looked like it was sprayed on and brought the green out in her eyes. She had spent time on her make-up, trying to hide the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. She was dressed ready to meet Emily, but her brain wasn't. What was she going to say? Sorry I pushed you out of the way and forgot you, my brain wasn't working? She didn't want this to end with Emily before it had begun. What the hell had she been thinking the night before?

A part of Maura recognized that the Rizzoli's used her home like it was an extension of their own. This was going to have to stop, especially if she managed to persuade Emily that she really did want a relationship with her, and that Maura was starting to fall hard for her. She still couldn't believe she had pushed Emily away like some teenager that had been caught kissing someone by her mother.

xxxxxx

Reid was worried when he caught sight of Emily, she was dressed the same as when Doyle came back into her life and she had pushed the team away to protect them. He hoped this case wasn't like that here; although, at least she had reached out to him.

Emily felt a stirring of love and loneliness when she saw Reid walking towards her. Maybe this thing with Maura had proved Boston was a mistake, that she should have stayed with the people the she considered to be family. She was surprised when the usually phobic Reid hugged her when he saw her.

"I've missed you; we've all missed you Emily," Reid gave her a shy smile, a little surprised himself at the hug he gave her.

"Spencer you know I'm not far, anytime you want to visit I'm here. Never mind the way this case is going we might end up calling you in," Emily said as they walked into the car park.

"The case is freaky; there was a note pinned on him in Arabic, the one I translated in my first real case at the BAU, and then then the M.E finds that he is covered in tattoos like to the guy who killed himself in Florida. The other case I spotted was before I started at the BAU when someone booby trapped a light bulb that started a fire and killed a teacher at local community college," Emily continued when they got in the car.

"Why aren't you calling the team in now?" Reid was puzzled, any case where known BAU cases were being replicated was a worry to him.

"My boss doesn't think there is enough to go on yet, he is worried that some guy who has a thing for the BAU might be targeting me," Emily caught Reid's worried look. "I've told him the unsub started working on the tattoos before I even decided to move to Boston."

Reid gave a relieved release of breath, not even realizing that he had been holding it. He had thought he had lost Emily once and it had hurt so much he had considered going back on drugs again; he couldn't lose his friend again.

"He also didn't want me to get a reputation for running to my old team at the drop of a hat. That is why we are hiding you away in the Chief M.E's office with 18 months of cold cases. She has offered to be on hand for any questions you may have."

"The M.E. here is Dr. Maura Isles, isn't it? You are lucky to have her; she is a genius."

"Wow and that is coming from the amazing Dr. Reid; she must really have impressed you," Emily said, keeping it light while gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles started to bleed again. After that, Emily changed the subject to how her old friends were doing back at Quantico.

xxxxxxx

Maura felt like her heart was hammering through her chest as she waited for Emily to arrive with Dr. Reid; she would normally be quite excited about meeting a man that she had read so many papers by. The arrival of the FBI agent meant nothing to Maura, she had to see Emily and make sure she was okay. She didn't want to go through the drama that she had with Jane after the shooting of her birth father.

A knock at the door made Maura jump to her feet. Her office was full of files and the only place that was safe to walk to was her desk and the small couch. Emily walked in dressed in black, looking all butch and badass in contrast to the way she had looked the night before. She looked as sexy now as Maura had ever seen her.

"Good morning Dr. Isles, thank you once again for lending us your office and time today. Dr. Spencer Reid this Dr. Maura Isles. As I said earlier Spencer, if you ring me about half an hour before you're finished, I will pick you up." Emily turned on her heels and left.

"Excuse me Dr. Reid, sorry to be rude, but I need to talk to Detective Prentiss before she leaves," Maura said as quickly as possible to Spencer before running out her office. This Emily, the polite but cold way that she had spoken to her, was not the playful Emily that had pinned her against her office door.

Reid oblivious to the emotion around him had already started on the first file.

Emily had stopped for a moment outside Maura's office, feeling the bile rearing up in her stomach and had to fight her gag reflex not to be sick all over the morgue. Why was it so hard to put Maura bloody Isles into one of her little compartments and lock it away? She started to move when she heard the door open.

"Emily stop, please, I want to talk to you." Maura grabbed the Detective's left hand and was shocked when she gave a small yelp and flinched in pain and nursed her hand to her body. "Emily, what have you done?"

The detective wouldn't even look at her; instead she held out her hand for the M.E. to look at, not wanting Spencer to hear Maura shouting after her and opening a can of worms that she wanted to remain firmly closed.

Maura took Emily's hand into hers in disbelief; her knuckles were torn up, and she wouldn't be surprised if there was a fracture there. What worried her was that the top of her left hand was swollen and practically the whole area was black with bruising. "You've probably broken at least one metacarpal. Can I see your other hand?" Even though the knuckles were still torn up there was nowhere near the damage that she had on her left hand. "Emily, you need to go the hospital and have this looked at properly."

The Detective shrugged her shoulders and went to leave, not daring to look in Maura's eyes, in case her Prentiss' shields weren't up yet.

"I thought you were staying with us today?" Maura asked wanting to get at least some sort of reaction from Emily.

"Don't worry Dr. Isles, I'm not sticking around, so you don't have to pretend that you want me instead of your precious Jane Rizzoli." With that Emily left the morgue at a run.

Maura held her head in her hands, she had to find out what made Emily Prentiss tick and hope that she calmed down long enough to let her speak to her.

xxxxxxxx

Maura had spent the whole day, trying to find little titbits of information about Emily; she had learned how she had taken a severe beating at the hands of a cult leader to save Reid's life, and that Emily seemed to have collected the BAU prize for most injuries collected in the time she worked there. He had been heart broken when he thought she had died and found it hard to forgive Emily and JJ for their deception. She found out that Emily's specialty at the BAU were linguistics and child advocacy which meant she sometimes had to do the hardest interviews. The detective loved Kurt Vonnegut.

On the other side, they had found another case that had fit in with an old BAU case where a jock at a local high school had been murdered off the path of parkland outside Boston; satanic symbols had been found around the body. At the same time they had found a skeleton of a teacher who had worked at the same high school. Maura had confirmed that the body had been artificially decomposed because the teacher had only been missing a couple of weeks before the body had been found. The case was 17 months old and had been one of Crowe's who had spent the time looking for 'witches' at the local high school.

"I think Emily's profile of the unsub was correct about the killer being a young male with problems with authority figures at school. He has obviously read a lot of true crime books and surfed the internet to find cases that the BAU have been involved in. There must be a connection between all four victims.

Between them they had managed to find leads on 4 cold cases where Pike and Crowe had missed either obvious forensic information or had not chased up obvious leads.

Maura had been amazed at the speed Reid had got through the cases, and they had managed to get through all the cases by 3:30.

"Oh, I forgot to call Emily," Spencer said. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Sort out the mess I've made of my date with Emily so I can try and get her to fall in love with me, thought Maura. "No, everything is pretty much under control apart from this case. How about I give you a ride back; Emily lives next door to me."

"She didn't say," Reid pondered for a moment, surprised that his friend hadn't mentioned it. "I thought she would have."

"We've been a bit obsessed with this case." Maura knew she wasn't technically lying, more a sidestep using the truth as a shield, hoping he didn't want to go any further.

"I'm sure. I'll call her from the car and let her know we're on our way," Reid took out his cell to call Emily.

He had a short conversation while Maura made sure to keep the files that she needed safely locked away so they didn't get put away with the rest of the cold cases. Another conversation she wasn't looking forward to was giving Pike another lecture about his sloppy working practices. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose wondering if this day could get any worse.

"Emily is still running some errands, she asked if it was okay if I stay with you if she isn't back when we get to your house?" Reid gave Maura a pleading look, not wanting to be stuck in the coffee shop at the station with nothing to read.

"That won't be a problem Spencer. Do you two a big night planned?" Maura asked casually, not really seeing Spencer as either the nightclub or gym bunny type. She realized how little she knew about Emily and always expected her to be like Jane. It was pretty obvious from last night she was very different. She somehow couldn't imagine Jane being excited about going to the ballet; she would have went, maybe even enjoyed it, but not, however, without a few sarcastic remarks and eye rolls.

"We do," Reid radiated excitement. "We are going have a Dr. Who marathon; I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind if you joined us."

"I'll give it a pass, if you don't mind Spencer. It's been a busy week and I intend to have a long soak in my hot tub and a glass of wine." Wondering if it would have been worth the uncomfortable atmosphere to have joined them just to be close to Emily; probably not. She hoped the reason Emily wasn't at home was because she had gone to the hospital to have her hand looked at; somehow she doubted it.

xxxxxxxx

When they got to the house, she was surprised how excited Spencer was about Bass; they spent a pleasant hour discussing the difficulties of keeping an African spurred tortoise in captivity.

xxxxx

Emily had a support bandage on her hand; Maura doubted that she had been to the hospital but had just pulled a tubular bandage from her first aid kit. She hoped that she had at least iced it during the day. The doctor longed to have been the one to take care of her before reminding herself it was her own stupid fault that Emily had been hurt in the first place. She found it hard to deal with the polite but cool cop, no sign of the playful woman she had been enjoying so much. It was her eyes that killed Maura; those beautiful, intense, sexy eyes. Now, there was nothing; they were blank, a little like the mask that had been exchanged for Emily's face. It hurt Maura to see Emily this way, and she couldn't wait to get her out of her house so that she could have a good cry.

"Thank you for entertaining Spencer while I was out," Emily said, desperately holding on to her shields. She wanted to keep her dignity and not break down in front of Maura and Reid.

"Where were you?" Reid asked.

"Picking up a Patriot's shirt for Henry to annoy JJ." Emily finally giving a real smile. "I want you to give it to him Spencer, before JJ gets a chance to burn it."

"She will get you back for that," Reid wondered if he wouldn't be in trouble too.

Emily, slightly more relaxed finally, realized that Maura was looking puzzled. "Our friend is a huge Redskins fan, she won't be pleased with her son running around in a Patriots jersey."

Maura's heart clenched when she was given a genuine Emily smile before it disappeared into cold indifference.

"We better not take any more of your time. Thank you for your help today, Dr. Isles," Emily said, barely making eye contact with Maura.

"That's okay," was all Maura could get out, fighting back the tears that were threatening to engulf her. That one small insight into the fun Emily was making her feel worse; she wondered if she had managed to fall in love with Emily in the space of under, an admittedly long, week. She was relieved when they left as she dissolved into tears that had been building all day.

xxxxxxxxx

As Emily started chopping onions and peppers for the stir fry she was preparing, Reid sat on a stool by the granite topped kitchen island. He told her about the case he found, and that he agreed with her initial profile.

After discussing the case Reid gave her a run down about how brilliant Dr. Isles was and then a million facts about Bass. Emily did her best to smile and keep her end of the conversation going while she ached so badly inside. She tried to concentrate on cooking rather than anything else.

As they spoke Sergio jumped up onto the stool next Reid purring loudly. The cat had got used to the quirky young man when Emily was thought to be dead. He would sit next to Reid rather than on him and Spencer would stroke the cat finding it bought him some peace and a feeling of being closer to Emily.

Emily managed to block her feelings for Maura as she enjoyed the food with Spencer before they sat down and watched the Dr. Who box sets that Emily had. They had an evening of popcorn and a few glasses of wine. When they were ready to crash Emily showed Spencer to the guest room that she had stored his bag in. The room had its own en suite, and Spencer had a quick shower before crashing completely, not used to the extra couple of glasses of wine he had imbued.

When Emily went to bed after tidying the kitchen and the living room, she knocked on Reid's door. When she didn't get an answer she crept in and left a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin on the night stand. She finally went to her own bed. The effects of the wine had worn off, and all she could think about was Maura; how much she missed her, how much it hurt to be without her, but not able to forgive her for the way she treated her. Emily was overwhelmed with emotion and ended up crying herself to sleep.

xxxxxxx

After taking a slightly hung-over Spencer to the airport, Emily found herself hanging around her house not sure what to do. She remembered her plan had been to take Maura for dinner and her heart broke a little bit more. She couldn't work out because of the state of her hands and her feet were hurting too much to go for a run. She briefly considered going into work. But, knowing how little they had to go on for their current case, it seemed pointless.

She picked the remote for the TV and started to flick through the channels while cuddling up with Sergio and a glass of wine. The first one she knocked back too quickly; she poured another and decided to cut herself off after this one. The restlessness she felt was making her wonder if she should pick up her phone and call Hotch and see if she could get her old job back. She wasn't sure she could take the awkwardness of dealing with Maura on a day to day basis, but she would feel like a failure if she went back to the BAU with her tail tucked between her legs.

Her phone started to ring and she wondered if it was Reid saying he had got home safely. She was surprised to hear JJ on the other end of the phone. "Hey JJ."

"Are you going to tell me? I was waiting for a call from you all day yesterday, but I figured that your date went really well and you were too busy to get back to me."

"Chance would be fine thing Jay; it was a disaster. It turned out she was ashamed to be seen with me. I don't want to be someone's replacement or dirty little secret." Emily said, a mixture of anger and upset could be heard by JJ in her voice. "I thought she was special."

"Em," JJ felt a streak of guilt hit her. She hadn't meant for their brief affair to happen in Paris; hearing Emily's bitter words could equally be aimed at her. She loved Emily and really wanted to see the brunette happy. "I'm sorry sweetie. Don't give up, you are special and there has to be someone out there for you. I thought you might have phoned when you got in if the date was that bad?"

"No I decided to take it out on my heavy punch bag, it won. According to the M.E. it looks like I broke a bone in my left hand," Emily explained.

"The M.E? As in the doctor who comes out to crime scenes and does autopsies. I don't suppose it crossed your mind to go to ER and get it properly looked at, like I'm sure the M.E told you to?" The silence on the other end of the line told JJ everything she needed to know. "Em, you really need to look after yourself or find someone who will."

"I know Jennifer, I know. Anyway, I could be seeing you guys in a way I didn't want to."

"Bad case?" JJ knew it was a redundant question, if anyone thought they needed to see the BAU it was a bad case.

"You could say that; I hope we get him before we need to call you guys in, not that I would mind seeing you and Garcia for a girls' night out this minute." Emily stopped for a second, not sure how open she wanted to be; drinking wine in the afternoon on a practically empty stomach was probably not her best idea. "I'm feeling low right now... I don't know why, I really thought she could be the one, you know. She's smart, actually beyond smart; she's a genius…beautiful, sexy, funny and even the Ambassador would have approved of her. I know she sounds too good to be true and she was. I was starting to fall for her Jay. What do I do now? I don't even know if I can face her again."

"Is she a cop?" JJ asked, surprised at how deep Emily seemed to be feeling for someone she barely knew.

"No, I wouldn't see her every day at work but I wouldn't be able to avoid her all the time."

JJ guessed the woman was probably a DA. "Em, you could come back. I'm sure Hotch would be pleased to have you back." JJ almost felt like pleading, she missed her best friend.

"No, Jennifer I can't do that," Emily was hit with a moment of clarity. "If I did that I would never move on. The BAU is the perfect excuse to not having a private life, to keep people from outside the team at arm's length; we never know when are going to get called away, we see horrible stuff that no one else would understand and then there's you. It's not healthy being there for me. I would spend my life watching you with your perfect life; I can't do that any longer Jennifer...I have to move on, I was feeling lonely this afternoon, but you know what? I would be as equally lonely if I was in Washington right now. Jay thanks for calling; you know I'm going to try and have a nap. I didn't really sleep well last night."

JJ looked at her phone feeling a little helpless and a little guilty. She should never have slept with Emily in Paris; she loved Will, she had never had any intentions of leaving him. She had had a thing for Emily for many years and maybe they had sought out each other for comfort at low points in their lives. She had watched troops being slaughtered in a raid she had pushed for. She had went back to help the BAU when Emily had disappeared. After arranging with Hotch to fake Emily's death, it had felt good while they were flying to Paris and Emily had helped her with her case. It had felt so good to be close to the older woman again; she had missed her so much. They took a step that shouldn't have happened and now all she felt was she had fucked up her best friend's life.

xxxxxxxxx

Angela had decided to cancel the usual Rizzoli Sunday dinner; she didn't feel comfortable asking Maura to have it there and there would be too many questions if she had it in her place, especially if Maura wasn't there. She had watched the doctor leave for work early on Saturday morning and return later in the day with a young man. She was surprised to see her with him, he didn't look like someone Maura would date. He left about an hour later and went to Detective Prentiss's house.

There had been no sign of Maura at all today, she wasn't sure what to do. She could almost have sworn that Maura was kissing Prentiss when she came home on Friday night. She had been fuming about that darn cat that she hadn't really taken in what Maura was doing. It was bad enough that Prentiss had taken Jane's job and everyone kept saying how brilliant she was, that she was as good as Jane. The thing with Maura felt worse, like Prentiss was taking Maura away from them. Jane had got pregnant, got married, and left the police force; all the things Angela had ever wanted her to do, but then she was gone and Maura was working all the hours God sent, not having time for anyone. That had all changed when Prentiss had appeared and instead of feeling happy Angela was furious; it should have been Janie that had come back and made Maura feel that way.

She took a deep breath and decided to see Maura. She was shocked when the M.E opened the door still in her pajamas, her eyes red from crying.

"What do you want Angela?" Maura snapped out, she didn't want to deal with her; she wanted to be left on her own. Life had been simpler and less painful on her own.

"What's wrong honey?" Angela's natural mothering instinct came to the fore.

"Angela please, I want to be on my own. Please just leave me to get over the hurt on my own." Maura pleaded; she wanted to go back to wallowing on her sofa.

"Okay sweetie." Angela was ready to go after, in her misguided head, the person who she believed to be to blame for all Maura's pain; Prentiss.

She banged on Emily's door until the bleary eyed cop had answered. Emily had drifted off to sleep; two large glasses of wine and an empty stomach had helped her on her way. Angela pushed past her into her living room. "Come in, why don't you," Emily snarked at her.

"That's it, be sarcastic, be the badass cop while Maura is heartbroken over you." Angela ranted at Emily, looking like she was ready for a knock down fight.

"Me break her heart? That was your daughter, she doesn't want me. All she is looking for is a Jane Rizzoli look-alike who might give her what your daughter wouldn't in the bedroom. You can tell Dr. Isles that I am not her dirty little secret that she can fuck and pretend that I am Jane. Now get the fuck out my house, and don't come around here shouting the odds when you know nothing. She broke me, you can report it back to her; she broke me." Emily took a moment for a breath. "Please leave me alone."

Angela had been so ready to rip into the cop but couldn't bring herself to. She left without a word heading back to Maura's.

The M.E. did not look pleased when she opened the door to Angela again. "Why can't I get some peace?"

"I think you will want to hear what I have to say," Angela said softly, wondering if she had pushed things a little too far and had destroyed her relationship with the doctor.

"Okay," Maura didn't like the look on Angela's face; she had seen it before, usually when she was about to tell Jane or Frankie that she had meddled in their lives and that they were going to be pissed. "What have you done?"

"I hated to see you upset and I decided to give Prentiss a piece of my mind for hurting you..."

"You did what..." Maura was close to exploding when Angela put a hand up to stop her.

"I think you wanna hear me out first. I was ready to rip her a new one. I told her she had broken your heart. She blew up at me, basically she said you were using her because Jane had broken your heart. That she was a Jane copy that you could fuck and pretend it was her. Is it true Maura?" Angela added the last question with a degree of trepidation.

"No, it's not true. I don't want Jane Rizzoli, I want Emily Prentiss. I know you can't stand her and you managed to mess it up for me on Friday night; why do you have to do it? You wrecked everything, you made me feel guilty for being there with Emily. I pushed her away from me because you were there..."

"Well maybe she is right, that you wanted her as your dirty little secret..."

"Did she say that?" Maura felt close to exploding herself.

"Yes..." Maura had pulled her coat over her pajamas and had pushed past her. "Honey I think this is a really bad idea." Angela had caught hold of Maura's sleeve and was trying to pull her back.

"I don't care what you think, let me go." As Maura pulled her arm away from Angela, she turned on her, her hazel eyes flashing in temper. "And don't try and follow me."

Emily groaned as her front door was battered again. She wondered what Angela Rizzoli had forgotten to add. "What..." Emily snarled as she opened the door, shocked when it was Maura who pushed past her into her house this time.

"How dare you, how fucking dare you Emily Prentiss. You have no right to say I wanted you as my dirty little secret. I made a mistake, I'm human... I've tried to get through to you. All you've done is shut me out and why are you obsessed with Jane Rizzoli?" Maura was close to running out of steam. She looked at Emily dressed in a black tank top and black sweat shorts, she was breathing heavily and she looked a mixture of dangerous and sexy. The bruising on her left arm had now stretched halfway up her forearm and Maura almost reached out to her, worried that she had actually broken her wrist, but one look at the cop's face told her that would be a huge mistake.

Taking them both by surprise Sergio hissed at Maura and then lashed out scratching her as she put her hand down to him.

"Have you finished?" Emily breathing hard desperately trying to keep control. "If you have, then leave. "I'm with the cat, go, get the fuck out of my house."

"No, this is what I am talking about; you are happy to run your mouth to Angela and probably some friends from the BAU. What about me? Why won't you talk to me Emily? I'm sorry I pushed you away. If I could take back what I did to you, I would. I had one minute of blind panic, I felt as if I had been caught by my mother doing something naughty. I know I made it worse by ignoring you and being caught up in a Rizzoli drama moment. Emily please look at me. I had the best date I have ever had, it was fun and you were so beautiful and sexy. I'm so sorry, tell me how I can make this right between us?" Maura pleaded with Emily, finally getting under the mask seeing the hurt she had caused.

"You can't; it's done," Emily's voice quivered slightly, giving her away.

"I don't accept that," Maura's voice stronger, confidence starting to flow through her. "I don't want to fuck a copy of Jane Rizzoli. You are not Jane, you are so different. She would have bitched about being at the ballet; she probably would have punched one of those losers that tried to pick us up at the bar. In other words, if that had been a date with Jane she would have ruined it and it would never have been so much fun. I don't want Jane Rizzoli; I want Emily Prentiss. I have wanted you since I saw you at the meeting on Monday morning."

Maura was backing the Detective up until her back hit the wall. "I haven't wanted a woman so much in years. In fact scrub that, I haven't wanted anyone so much in years; from the first moment I saw you." Maura reached up and cupped Emily's cheek bone, her heart thundering as the detective leant into her touch.

"Y-you can't do that to me again," Emily's voice coming out as a growl. She caught Maura by surprise by grabbing hold of both Maura's wrists in her right hand and flipping their position. Maura pressed up against the wall her hands pinned above her head, Emily's thigh pressed hard between the doctor's legs who was grinding against her. Emily pressed in harder, she pushed her bandaged hand under Maura's pajama top, running it up and down her side, brushing briefly against her breast. She could feel the doctor grinding against her; her breathing coming in short pants before she pulled her thigh back, not giving Maura the pressure she desperately needed.

"Emily, please," Maura groaned out in frustration, close to the edge. Emily still had her wrists pinned hard against the wall, the thumb on her other hand briefly brushed against an erect nipple making Maura arch, trying to get the pressure back on her throbbing clit. Emily kissed and licked up the doctor's pulse point until she reached her ear. "I won't give you what you want, not tonight. The last time I had sex was angry break up sex, it was really rough." Emily could hear Maura's breath hitch. "We scratched, we bit, used handcuffs, candle wax anything we had available in that hotel room that would get a reaction; a scream. It was the best we had, the best I have ever had. It was raw, animalistic; I remember tasting her blood where I broke the skin and she had done the same to me."

"Emily please," Maura felt like she was on the very edge, Emily's words taking her closer not pulling her away. She bit down hard on Emily's shoulder, the only thing she could do in the position she was being held.

"Fuck, oh God. No Maura," Emily released the doctor from her grip, leaving her panting against the wall; she put her right arm around Maura and pulled her close in against her body and kissed her once, a feather touch against Maura's greedy lips that wanted so much more. "Maura I don't care if the first time we are together if we are so rough you scratch the skin off my back, I just don't want it to be angry make up sex. I don't want to set a bad pattern. I am sorry for teasing you. I never meant to take it so far." They pressed their foreheads together both trying to get control back.

They parted and Emily took Maura's coat from her, smiling at the fact fashion conscious Maura Isles was dressed in Tigger pajamas and bunny slippers. Maura caught the smile and couldn't help grinning back even if her body was vibrating in frustration. Emily led her by the hand to the sofa.

"We need to talk Maura. Even before our date, I was worried I was a replacement for Jane. I should have told you how I felt; when you pushed me away when we were seen by Jane's mom it was like all my worst fears had come true," Emily dropped her head on to Maura's shoulder.

"Baby, nothing would ever have happened with Jane, she was my best friend and that is all, no matter what half the precinct thought. I might have wanted Jane at one time, but she was totally straight and in the end our friendship was more important. Every time I meet someone there is always something wrong. They come from the same social circles as my parents but they hate my job and don't understand why I don't have a nice private practice somewhere making lots of money in office hours. They understand my job but are uncomfortable dating someone with a trust fund, or they hate my job and want my money. You are the first person I have met that wouldn't be threatened about any part of me. We aren't the same, far from it, but I think we could really understand one another. I never thought I would find someone who could understand all of me and I couldn't believe that I almost threw it away before we started."

Emily closed her eyes relaxing properly for the first time since Friday evening.

"Emily can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Emily was expecting Maura to berate her for the way she taken her body to the edge and then pulled back; she wasn't sure she would have had the control the doctor had shown.

"You said it was angry break up sex; how did you know that you were breaking up?" Maura had a feeling that the answer to this might lead to some of Emily's deeper insecurities.

"She had a partner. We had a brief fling whilst I was in Paris when I was dead. I suppose you're not really unfaithful if you're sleeping with a dead person," Emily shook her head. "No that's not fair on her. I knew she was with someone and had a child, I knew her partner and that she loved him and was never going to leave him for me. It should never have happened." Emily felt a tear trickle slowly down her face. She still loved JJ, only not the way she used to.

"If it was as rough as you said, didn't he notice the marks?" Maura wondered if Emily had been trying to turn her on even more.

"She was from the State Department, she was my handler, she went straight from Paris to Afghanistan," Emily shrugged, realizing in a way she was concealing who JJ was; she was the only person on the team who knew about her posting to Afghanistan. She made a promise with herself if the team were called in on the case she would tell Maura who JJ was, she didn't want any surprises rearing up and biting her on the ass.

"Okay, I will make you suffer one day Emily Prentiss. I will see how much teasing you can stand," Maura said swinging her leg around so she was straddling Emily. "How far will you be able to go?" Emily could feel Maura nipping the skin down her pulse point then licking along collar bone before sinking her teeth hard into the tender skin above. She felt Emily's hips bucking before she released the flesh. "You like being bitten, don't you baby?" Maura whispered softly in her ear.

Emily nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She wondered if it was always going to be like this, every time one of them thought they had the upper hand they would turn the table on the other. It was certainly never going to be dull.

Maura sat down again, this time on Emily's lap instead of straddling her. "Can I look at your hand?" Emily held it up to her. Maura gently removed the bandage from her hand before she got Emily to move her fingers and flex her hand. She satisfied herself that the wrist wasn't broken but at least one of the metacarpals was broken. No matter what she said, she knew Emily wouldn't go to the hospital to have it x-rayed. She bandaged it back up before giving a tender kiss on her knuckles.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their lonely childhoods and the benign neglect shown by their parents. Maura held Emily as she explained how she rebelled and desperate to fit in had ended up getting pregnant at 15 and how her best friend Matthew had helped arrange an abortion. Emily told about Matthew's struggled with his faith after the way Emily had been treated by their priest and his decline into drug addiction, until his tragic death at the hands of a mad priest during an exorcism. Emily cried for the death of a child she never had and the death of her childhood friend.

Maura spoke of the shock of finding a murder victim was her own brother and that her real father was the head of an Irish Mob family, finding and being rejected by her birth mother and half-sister before they made up a little, and Maura's donation of a kidney to her sister.

They talked into the early hours of the morning, holding one another and comforting each other over sad memories and laughing over the good times they had enjoyed. Neither had ever been so open to another person at the start of a relationship or had ever felt as supported as they talked through their lives. Exhausted, they had crawled into Emily's bed knowing the intimacy they had ended up sharing went far and beyond any sexual intimacy that might have happened.

TBC


End file.
